kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/The Rise of the Abyssal Admiral
The Abyssal's Admiral In a certain place far away from the Naval district. There was a Abyssal base that was the base of many renegade Abyssal. There was no rules and it was currently ruled by the Battleship Water Demon. Battleship Water Demon: Everyone be quiet! Next month will be a special month for us. As you know our forces are growing Abnormally strong and we are getting stronger by the minute. We must get even stronger in order for us to crush those who are standing on our way. All: YEAH!!!! AD Hime stood and went to make an audience with the Battleship Water Demon. AD Hime: Nee-sama, Thank you for accommodating me into this base of yours. Let me tell you a story of how a flesh and blood human was able to brought me down to my knees three times. Battleship Water Demon: I am listening. AD Hime: This Admiral I fought is a battle hard person. He sees us as something that can make his goals achievable. He don't see us as someone who are ready to invade anytime. Ta-class Battleship: But, His border patrol team always reject our attempts to get him many times. They are monsters too. So-class submarine: I made a deep recon, but I was force to retreat because there is someone who knows how to maneuver against me. Battleship Water Demon: I see, His defense is still as impeccable as ever. Say, How are we going to deal with that? None of the attendees seemed to respond to the question. Then, there was a sound of footsteps entering the hall. ???: '''Hahahahahahahahahah! How useless you guys are! '''Battleship Water Demon: What did you said!? ???: '''Listen here! from this day on, I am running this circus freak show! '''Battleship Ru-class: (Aims at the mysterious Visitor) You are dead! The Ru-class Battleship fires her 16 inch cannon and was supposed to hit the visitor but to her surprise the bullet stop in the visitor's palm. ???: '''How weak!!!!!! These bullets can't even scratch me at all. Is this really the power of an abyssal? I could slay any of you here without any armaments. '''All: As if you can do that. And Chaos ensues inside the meeting hall. In the end the Visitor was remained unscathed and his clothes were a bit torn form evading all of their attacks. ???: 'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You are terribly weak. That's why you always lose to those weaklings. ''No one responded because everyone sunk. '???: '''Oh well, I can always make one and train them myself. After all, whether they are ship-girls or abyssals, they are just tool for war and since They are stronger that the usual ship-girls, I guess I am taking the lead and put a leash on them so that they will be following me for the rest of their lives. Bwahahahahahahahaha! ''Aoba who was hiding in the corner of the base was taking pictures of the unknown visitor. '???: '''Who's there? ''Aoba ran with all of her might and escape the ordeal since no one was guarding the place anyways. '''Aoba: For a moment, I thought that I will die in his hands, He reminds me of that crazy student of mine... He is truly a dangerous man. If he can put a leash on those abyssals, that will spell doom on us. I better warn the admiral about this. Aoba run with all of her might but she was surprised to see what's in front of her. '' '???: So it's you who was snooping around today. Say, how's my performance. It was neat... right? '''Aoba: Yeah. You managed to kill them all by yourself. You are truly a great guy. ???: '''Since you said that. I should better not let you live. Prepare to die Ship-girl! '''Aoba: (looks like my life will end this time around. Goodbye, I will miss you all!) And in the moment A spear was thrown into the unknown guy's position. ???: '''Who dares to mess up with me? '''Hiro: I am the person who decides to mess with you! Don't you dare hurt Aoba! Aoba:'' (seriously!? they'll fight from the get go? Above the waters? How unreasonable these two are!)'' ???: '''From the looks of your face, You are a different guy. You are not some weakling. Say, can I know your name? '''Hiro: I am Hiro Raven. I am the Raven of the Raven Base. You!? who are you? What are you? ???: '''I am the avatar of your malice. My name is Dark Star. I was born to eliminate wars and eliminate all of you, Hiro Raven. '''Hiro: Sounds like a good chuuni name. But since you are just an avatar, it means there is a greater force in action. Say, Would you mind being killed here? Dark Star: I don't mind getting killed here, but that's until I killed you and all of your ship-girls! Hiro: Not on my watch!!! The Admiral and Dark Star fought furiously and they exchange punches and kicks with each other. There was no clear winner in their exchange. But it was clearly showing that the Admiral is not winning in his bout. A few minutes later, Arare arrived at the scene. Hiro: Arare? Arare: (drum carrier) I am missing some fun. Let me take care of this. Arare join the fray and managed to single-highhandedly fight Dark star who was a bit tired from the earlier exchange. Dark Star: You are strong... I must retreat... Then shots was fired from the distance. Dark Star: Bwargh! How is that possible!? Hiro: Good work. Surely, Kumano is weak in terms of Battle prowess, But she is an accidental master Sniper. I bet she can even snipe at 150 light years away. Kumano: Hiro-sama, There's no way I can hit him in that distance! Hiro: Then, I'll just give you the particle cannon; If you ever wanted one. So take him down! Kumano: (At the Naval base; sitting at the Balcony while drinking tea) Yes Hiro-sama! Kumano fired another round at Dark Star and he was immediately destroyed. Hiro: Good work! How's the performance of the Rail-gun? Kumano: If this thing can work on Abyssals, I probably don't need to fight abyssals in the first place, right? Hiro: What a funny comment. Aoba, We are going back. Arare, thanks for the support; My hand is broken again. Arare: Thanks; Allow me to heal it once more onii-chan. Hiro: With pleasure. And the rescue party went home. Meanwhile; back In the abyssal base. AD Hime stands up after pretending to be sunk. 'AD Hime: '... My head hurts. Looks like I need to... '???: '''Well, well,well. I guess that brat isn't cut for the task. Whatever, you there! Create more abyssals. I am your new commander. I am Nero! ''And the Abyssal base became operational again. - end Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature